


Not the Rebound Girl

by NSPFanGirl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSPFanGirl/pseuds/NSPFanGirl
Summary: A recently dumped Dan almost makes a mistake him and Olivia would have both regretted the next morning but she gives him the chance he needs to move on. Takes place in summer of 2017 before the Game Grumps live European tour.(Rating might change later and different tags will be added as chapters get added)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories have been bouncing around my head since last summer. I mean no disrespect to his personal life now that he's gone public with his relationship, nor will I ever reference real events with her that he shares with us. This is just fiction written by a fan.

Olivia's POV

Olivia was at the bar, nursing a mai tai while watching her friend Jess dance and grind a complete stranger on the dance floor. Today was Olivia’s birthday and her friend insisted on taking her out to have a good time, but it seemed like Jess was the one having a good time instead. She kept checking the time on her phone and debated on bailing for the night till someone tapped her on the shoulder. “Is this seat taken?” She turned to look at who was talking to her. She had to blink a couple of times. It was Dan Avidan. If she were a teenager, she’d probably start freaking out at this point, but being 34 she was too old for that crap. She kept herself in check while she answered him. “No, it’s not taken. I don’t think my friends coming back to sit down anytime soon.” She nodded off toward her friend and Dan followed her gaze and sat down. “You look like you want to be here as much as I do.” “What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” “My girlfriend dumped me yesterday. My friends wanted to take me out, have a good time tonight but I don’t really feel like it right now.” If this was anyone else, she’d think he was trying to get her sympathy so she’d hook up with him for the night, but this was Dan. She knew he wasn’t like that. “I’m so sorry. May I ask what happened?” He swirled the ice cubes around in his water glass and kept his eyes down. “I work a lot and she got tired of waiting around.” “I’m sorry.” And she really meant it. She knew he was a great guy and her heart hurt for him.

He turned to fully face her. “Wanna get out of here? There's a coffee shop on the next block that has good tea and I need a break from this music. Then you can come back for your friend. My treat.” Liv immediately wanted to say yes but she didn’t want to give the wrong idea. She needed to be up front with him. “Full disclosure, I know who you are Dan. I really am sorry for you. Tea sounds good but if you want to rescind your offer, knowing I’m a fan, I understand and wouldn’t be offended.” He searched her face, seeing nothing but honestly in her eyes. He stood up and held his arm to her as an invitation. She smiled up and him and hooked her arm through his and he led the way out of the bar. 

An hour later and they were still sitting in the coffee shop talking over their tea. He was right, it was good tea. Dan was the first to notice the time and cursed. “Shit, I didn’t see what time it was. Arin’s my ride home. I’m gonna go make sure they didn’t leave without me.” “I should probably check on Jess but I doubt she noticed me missing.” They walked back to the bar together. Liv found Jess, still on the dance floor but Dan scanned the booths along the wall and found a different group of people sitting in the one him and Arin and the rest were in. He checked his phone and saw a missed text from only ten minutes ago from arin. ‘Saw you leave with a girl. We’re getting tired and are gonna head out for the night. I’ll pay you back for an Uber tomorrow if you needed one.’ Dan found Olivia back at the bar talking to her friend and he caught part of their conversation. “It’s getting late. You wanna take off?” Jess shook her head. “No, I’m not done dancing. If you wanna take off, I’ll be fine. I’ll call a cab and I’ll text you when I get home.” Liv saw Dan coming up behind Jess with a crestfallen face. “Did you find Arin?” “No. They saw me leave with you and assumed I wasn’t coming back. I’m gonna go call a ride.” “Do you want a ride home? I’m heading out anyways.” Jess looked back and forth between the two of them. “You were gone before? And you’re offering a stranger a ride? Are you crazy?” “I know him and we went down the street for tea for a bit. I’m fine.” “Oh, well. Night then I guess. I left your present in the car. Open it when you get home.” “Night Jess.” “Night Liv.”

Jess went back to the dance floor and Liv turned back to Dan for an answer. “Want a ride? I’m not expecting anything out of this, just helping out a friend, so we’re clear. My turn to give back to you.” She held out her and and he took it and she led him out and down the street to her car. Dan gave her the address. It was only twenty minutes away. He saw the present in the back seat. “Is it your birthday or something?” “Yeah actually. She wanted me to have fun tonight but I think she did more than I. I got to meet you though, so I guess it wasn’t too bad.” She smiled over at him and he returned it. Once at his house, she pulled in the driveway and sat with the car running. He was the first to say something. “Thank you for the lift. Tonight did end up being fun. I trust you’ll keep my address to yourself.” “Of course! I would never share that. I respect you guys too much.” “Thank you. Do you wanna come in for a minute? You can open that inside.” Liv debated on that for a moment then turned her car off. “Sure, if you don’t mind. I’m not too far from here and it’s not that late for me yet.” She reached behind her for the gift bag and followed Dan inside his house.

Once inside, he shrugged out of his jacket, kicked his shoes off and put them away. “Do you want any water or tea or something?” “No, I’m good, thank you. If I drink anything else tonight, my bladders going to wake me up earlier then I want to be up.” “Understandable. So what did your friend get you?” She set the back on the nearby coffee table, pulled the tissue paper out and peered inside. What she saw made her laugh. “What? Is it something bad?” “No.” She pulled out a Blu-ray copy of Moana. “She remembered i was pissed when they took this off Netflix streaming. It’s one of my favorite new Disney movies. Haven’t been too impressed with them after the 90’s.” “I haven’t see it yet. You want to watch it?” “It’s almost midnight. Don’t you have work in the morning?” “Not till two. Arin always sleeps late.” “Sure then.” She kicked off her shoes by the front door and made herself comfortable on his couch while he put the disc in.

Halfway through the movie, Dan turned to her and lightly brushed some hair out of her face. “Thanks for the company tonight.” “Thank you for trusting me.” Before he could think better of it, and she could say anything, he leaned in to kiss her. She instinctively returned it and went to wrap her arms around his neck, heart pounding in her ears, before her brain caught up with what was happening. One of Dan’s hand went up underneath the back of her shirt. She stopped herself and placed her hands on his chest, lightly pushing him away. “Dan…” He pulled back with a hurt look on his face. “I’m sorry. You have to think I’m a jerk.” “No, of course not. Your girlfriend just broke up with you and I think you just wanted company tonight. I'm not the rebound girl. I don’t think this a good idea. Do you really want this to happen with a stranger when you just had your heart broken?” Tears began to form in his eyes and threatened to spill over. He looked away from her and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Her heart hurt for him and she pulled him in a hug. He rested his head against her shoulder facing away from her. She rubbed his back as light tremors wracked his frame. “I’m sorry. We were together for over a year. This just came out of nowhere.” She pulled away from him and wiped a tear from his cheek. “I think I should go before we both do something we’d regret.” She kissed him on the forehead and got up from the couch. She pulled a business card from her wallet and placed it on the end table. “My cell’s on there if you want to talk more later, i'll listen. Good night Dan.” She turned and left before she did anything else she’d regret and headed to her car. Once inside, she remembered the movie but couldn’t bring herself to go back in. She leaned her head back against her headrest and breathed in deep before turning the car on and headed home. She didn’t see Dan watch her from the front window.


	2. 2

Dan’s POV 

Dan watched Liv leave and kicked himself for what an ass he’d been. He didn’t mean to frighten her off, he just got terribly lonely all of a sudden and acted on impulse. He knew she made the right decision though, they both would’ve regretted anything in the morning. He picked up her card from the table. It was for a flower shop downtown and a business and cell number were on it. He put it in his wallet then washed up for bed. 

He didn’t sleep well and his eyes showed it when he got to the grump space the next afternoon. Arin said hi to him and he just nodded to him and went straight to the recording room. He sat down on the couch and leaned over to rest his forehead into the palms of his hands. Arin followed him in and sat next to him. “How’d last night go? Saw you leave with a woman.” Dan just shook his head. “I fucked up, Arin.” “What happened?” Dan sat up and leaned his head back against the couch. “We went down the street to the coffee shop. We talked for a while then came back. I didn't see your text until after you were gone. She offered me a ride home and i invited her in. We ended up watching a movie for a bit and...shit...her movie. It was a birthday present from her friend, that's why she was out last night. I made a move on her and she shut me down. I was lonely and wasn't thinking. She didn't get mad at me though. She left her number if i still want to talk to her and i need to return her movie. I made such an ass of myself.’ “Are you gonna call her?” “I have to. I can't keep her present. I'm already enough of an asshole.” “You’re not an asshole. At least text her now. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't have offered you a ride home and her number.” Dan pulled the card out of his wallet and stared at it for a minute before pulling out his phone to text her. ‘It’s Dan. I'm so very sorry about last night. You were right, i was lonely and wasn't thinking. I'd like to do this properly if you’re willing. Dinner tonight? And i need to return your birthday present.’ Within a minute there was a reply. ‘Dinner sounds nice. I'm not mad at you. I'd like to do this right too. Last night was still fun. Here’s my address.’ Arin saw a smile form on Dan’s face and called him out on it. “I take it she's not mad at you?” “No. I have a date tonight.” He clapped Dan on the back. “Good for you man. Forget about what’s her name. We were there when she broke up with you, that was cold. Ready for some mario?” “Yeah. I need the distraction.” After a few hours of playing Mario Odyssey, Arin gave up for the day, sending Dan home to get ready for dinner.

On his way home, he stopped at a jewelry store and bought Liv a pair of small gold star shaped earrings as an apology and a birthday present. Once home, he added the small box to the gift bag with the movie in it. He changed out of his ripped jeans into new ones, grabbed the bag and headed out to pick Liv up. At her apartment, Liv opened the door for Dan wearing a short single strap red dress with knee high black boots and her hair up in a messy bun, with a few strands framing her face. Dans breath caught for a moment before he remembered he had her bag and gave it back to her. “Thank You Dan.” She moved to put it down but he stopped her. “There's something else in there.” When she found the small box, she shook her head at Dan. “You didn't have to.” “Yeah i did. As an apology and happy birthday. You can open it now.” She opened it and saw the earrings inside. “Dan, they're beautiful. Thank you.” She changed the out with her current earrings and turned to show him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Beautiful.” He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “You ready to go?” “Yeah.” 

Dinner was sushi at a small place he knew nearby. It was nice and quiet. Dinner went well. Dan made sure to be a perfect gentleman. Back at her apartment, she invited him in for tea but he politely declined. “After last night, i don't think that's a good idea. Again this weekend?” “I’d love to.” This time it was her turn to brush some hair out of his face. She stood up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Good night, Dan.” Dan pulled himself away and left for home.

The next day at the grump space, Arin could tell immediately Dan was happier than the day before. “Date go well? She wasn't mad at you?” “It went well and she wasn't mad. We agreed to take things slow, see what happens. I think I’m going to take her to the aquarium this weekend. They just remodeled and I haven’t been there for a while.” “Don’t go too slow. We’re going to Europe in October remember, then you won’t see her for a few weeks.” “I’m not worried about it. I can’t go rushing into another relationship and she doesn’t want me to either. We’ll see where this goes.”

The rest of August and September passed by pretty quickly for them. After the first couple of weeks, most of their dates ended inside one of their places with a movie and snuggling on the couch but neither sleeping over the others place yet. The night before Dan was to leave on tour, they were laying together on his couch watching Deadpool. Liv’s head was resting on his chest but she wasn’t paying much attention to the movie. “You okay?” “Yeah, just thinking about how much I’m going to miss you.” She leaned up to look at him then moved to straddled his waist. He sat up and pulled her into a deep kiss. She moved down to his neck and collarbone and her hands began tugging his shirt off. He let her but stopped her from taking off her own. “If we do this now, it’s going to make being apart for three weeks so much harder. If we wait till the night I get back, it’ll be so much better.” She ran her hands along his chest. “I know you’re right but…” He laughed and stood up while carrying her, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. We should get to bed. You promised to drive me to the airport and we have to get up so fucking early.” She agreed to drive him to the airport on the condition that she stayed the night there so she had an overnight bag. He let her have the shower first and she came out to bed in red silk shirt and shorts pjs. After his turn in the shower, he came to bed in grey boxer briefs. They resumed how they were laying on the couch, her head resting on his chest.

The next morning, they slept in as late as they reasonably could before they had to get up. There’s was just enough time for breakfast and double checking his packing list. Satisfied everything was in order, they said bye to Barry and left for the airport. The drop off was emotional. Arin and Suzy got there at the same time and saw the tearful goodbye. They were standing together leaning forehead to forehead. “I’ll be here when you get back, never doubt that.” “I know. I’ll call you every morning. I love you Liv.” “I love you Dan. Go before Arin drags you away.” With a final kiss, they parted. 

True to his word, he skyped her every morning and filled her in on everything that was going on. His last full day out there was their longest conversation yet. Thank god they were in a hotel with free internet. He was afraid to see his next phone bill. She reassured him she’d talk to and see him tomorrow afternoon when she picked him up from the airport. Dan finally closed his laptop after Brian carried through with his threat of throwing a pillow at the back of his head.

The next morning, the gang began their trip back to California. With the time change, it was early afternoon when they landed. Dan gave Liv a call to let her know they were home but it went to voicemail. He left a message. He went with Brian to grab their luggage then headed outside. They found Rachel waiting for Brian and Dan tried calling Liv again. This time a man answered her phone. “Olivia Artigo’s phone.” Brian saw the confused look on Dan’s face. “I’m looking for Liv, who is this?” “This is Dr. Davis at Adventist Health hospital. Who am I speaking to?” Dan sat down on his suitcase, face going pale. “I’m Dan Avidan, her boyfriend. She was supposed to pick me up from the airport, I’ve been out of the country.” Brian immediately came over to see what was going on. “Ms. Artigo was in a car accident last night. She’s still in critical condition. I happened to be in here and heard her phone ring in her bag with her possessions.” “How bad is it?” “I think it would be best if we talked in person Mr. Avidan.” “I’ll be right there.” Brian heard the last part of the conversation and dragged Dan to Rachel’s car, tossing his suitcase in with his own and telling her to drive to the hospital. 

Dan was unresponsive most of the drive. Brian saw him inside and said he’d be back as soon as everything was settled at home. He found his way to the ICU and was admitted inside. Dr. Davis met him outside her room, that was closed off by a curtain. He wanted to push past him but the doctor stopped him. “What happened to her?” “A guy ran a red light and t-boned her door. She has a concussion, her left arm is broken in two places and three of her ribs were broken. One of the ribs shattered and punctured her left lung. The ambulance barely got there in time to try and stabilize her. She just got out of surgery a couple of hours ago. We had to induce a coma so her lung can heal properly without undue stress. She’s going to be in here for at least a week on a ventilator before she can be moved downstairs to a regular room. You can see her when you want to but I expect her to be under for at least two weeks. Your girlfriend is very lucky. With rest, she’ll make it through this.” The doctor let him inside and his heart shattered at the sight. The left side of her face was covered in bandages, her left arm propped up in a cast. A blanket pulled up covered her chest. He pulled up a chair on her right side and leaned his head against her right shoulder, grasping her hand tight, crying into the blanket. That’s how Brian found him an hour later with Arin right behind him. He told them what happened, barely moving off the bed.

Arin was the one to finally convince him to go home, get some rest. The next two weeks were hard for everyone. Dan knew Liv wouldn’t want him to stop working so he tried. He’d visit her every morning and talk to her, then go in for some recording and spent all afternoon sitting by her bed. In the middle of the last recording session, Dan’s phone rang. It was muted but on vibrate and he got it in time. One of the nurses informed him that Liv was off the ventilator and showing signs of waking soon. He immediately bolted off the couch, told Arin she was waking up and got to the hospital as fast as he reasonably could.


	3. 3

Olivia’s POV

The last thing Liv remembered was she was driving home from the grocery store and all of the sudden there was blinding painful screech of tearing metal. The next thing she knew, her throat was raw and it hurt to breathe. She tried to move but could barely twitch her fingers. There was a weight on her right hand, warm and firm. “Liv?” She knew that voice. She tried to reply but it felt like her mouth was filled with cotton and she could barely move her lips. Sound began to fade and she was out again. Some time later, she began to stir again, this time a little more successfully. The warm pressure on her hand was still there and she was able to squeeze back. “Liv, hun, can you hear me.” It was the same voice as before and this time should could put a name to it. Her voice was barely a whisper. “Dan…” His grip on her hand tightened. “Yeah, it's me, babe. Can you open your eyes?” It took some effort but she was able to. The first thing she saw was his face above hers. She whispered, “Hi.” He smiled at her and brushed her cheek with his thumb. “Hi. Do you remember what happened?” She looked around the room and figured out she was in a hospital. That explained the constant beeping and the pain. When she remembered the pain, her breathing became more labored and she began to panic. “It hurts.” She gasped out. “Shh, it's okay now. I'm gonna call a nurse.”

Dan pressed the call button and squeezed her hand to reassure her everything was okay. A nurse came in to check Liv’s vitals then turned to Dan. “I’m going to give her a light sedative with some morphine. It shouldn't knock her out but she's probably going to be a little out of it. Just keep talking to her.” She inserted a needle into Liv’s IV then gave them their privacy. Liv’s eyelids began to grown heavy but didn't close all the way. Her breathing and heart rate began to calm back down. “Any better?” “A bit. What happened?” “You were in a car accident. A guy ran a red light and hit you. It was really bad. You’re going to be in here for another week for monitoring then i'm going to take you home and take care of you. You have another six weeks with the cast on you arm and your ribs are going to take a long time to heal. One was shattered and the fragments pierced your lung. That's why it hurts to breathe. They had to induce a coma so you could heal. You've been here for just over two weeks.” “Two weeks…” “I've been taking care care of everything for you.” “Dan…i love you.” “I love you too, hun. Get some rest. I'm gonna talk to your doctor. See what the plan is to get you home.” Her eyelids grew heavier and she couldn't fight off sleeping again any longer. “Love you Dan…” She felt light pressure on her lips and was able to kiss him back before falling asleep.

The next week was hard on her. Physical therapy was rough but there was progress. She was able to get out of bed by herself but most other mundane tasks were beyond her, between her arm in her cast and her ribs tightly wrapped. Any physical activity was exhausting but Dan was there to help when he could. They were able to establish a routine for when she’d be home. At the end of the week, her doctor released her and let her go home. As they left the hospital, Dan asked her, “Your place or mine? Mine would probably be easier but it's up to you.” “Yours is fine. I think we’re going to have to postpone our first night back though.” They both laughed. 

That night he found a folding plastic chair and put it in his shower for her. He helped her undress and sit down under the warm water. She had no qualms being naked around other people but she didn’t want to make Dan uncomfortable. She insisted, sitting down, she could wash herself but he insisted it was good boyfriend etiquette to help so he kept his shorts on while in the shower with her. Liv had to admit having someone else wash her hair and scrub her back felt really good. She sat with her head leaning back and didn’t object when he started on her feet and worked his way up her legs. When he reached the top of her thighs, he hesitated and looked up at her. She nodded and he gently pushed her knees apart. He used his hands to gently wash moving up her stomach to her breasts, being careful of the stitches in her left side from the surgery. He kneaded lightly then moved on to each arm with a sponge. She was grateful the two breaks in her arm were close together near the wrist, so she could still bend her elbow. She kept her eyes closed and tried not to focus on every touch, trying to keep her breathing shallow. This was torture but she would never tell him that. When she was all washed, he stood and quickly soaped himself up then helped her stand to rinse off.

Once out of the shower, he dried her off just as delicately, then dried off the chair so she could sit while he dried himself. Once he was in pj’s, he applied fresh gauze over the wound, taped it in place, and rewrapped the bandage tight around her ribs like her doctor showed him. When the were both satisfied it was done right, he helped her dress, the same red silk pj’s from their last night together. He helped her out to the couch to watch some TV with Barry but her stamina for the night had reached it's limit only ten minutes into the show. Barry caught her starting to nod off and brought it to Dan’s attention. He brought her to his bed and made sure she took her medications for the night. He went out to say night to Barry than joined her in bed, laying on her right side and careful not to jostle the mattress too much. He nestled his head into her shoulder and laid an arm across her waist. With eyes already closed, she leaned her head to the side to rest her check on Dan’s forehead, wrapping her own right arm around his and intertwining their fingers. They were both out in moments. 

Over the next five weeks, Liv insisted Dan still go in to record when need be. They were back logging episodes for the holidays coming up. When he wasn't home with her, Brian or Barry were there, both able to work on editing and NSP business from their laptops, and help her if she needed it. Her stitches and cast were removed but physical therapy continued. The two broken ribs were healing nicely but the one that was shattered was taking it's time. By the end of the five weeks, she was more than fit to take care of herself but she didn't want to spend time away from Dan. With the cast finally off, her life was more or less back to normal, she just had to watch out for the occasional twinge from her rib. That first night without the cast, she was home alone waiting for Dan to get home from the office. Barry was at the office editing and she talked Brian into leaving early. When Dan got home, he found the lights dimmed and the kitchen table set with dinner out. Liv was wearing the red dress and black boots she wore on their first date. When he saw her, he immediately forgot about dinner and went right for dessert. He led her to his bedroom and they helped each other out of their clothes. Half an hour later, they both learned what she could and couldn't do yet and lay entwined under his sheet, until Dan’s stomach rumbled and reminded them of dinner. She laughed and pulled them out of bed to redress themselves and reheat dinner just in time for Barry to come home. He joined them at the table. “I’m surprised you two have clothes on. Was expecting to go to bed wearing headphones tonight.” Dan nearly choked on his food. Liv replied, “You just missed that a few minutes ago. I don't think i'm healed enough to rock the walls yet.” “God, you two are perfect for each other.” Dan and Liv just looked at each other from across the table and held each other's hands tight.


End file.
